The Sweetest Candy
by Amazon Bunny
Summary: Ever eaten candy before? Ask yourself this question... What is the sweetest candy of all? Happy Halloween! PreseaGenis, mild KratosRaine


**The Sweetest Candy**

**

* * *

**

Amazon Bunny: This is my Halloween ficlet! OneShot, featuring my favorite pairings! They go as followed:  
Genis and Presea  
There is more, but just ever so slightly. Possibility they won't even be included.

Computer is EXTREMELY jacked up. Words will be clumped together, sentences jumbled, etc.

That's pretty much it. OOC-ness and fluff! Here it is...The Sweetest Candy.

_Disclaimer: Amazon Bunny does not own Tales of Symphonia in any way. _

_

* * *

_

Halloween. The day that meant "free candy", "costumes" and "scaring little kids". In other words, a holiday that involved scary things. Like butter knives. And butterflies. And pink, the source of all scary things.T his was also Genis and Lloyd's favorite holiday. Period.  
This year, Lloyd would be going as a pirate. He didn't want to spend too much of his precious Gald, so he decided on his "Argh, Me Hearties" costume. Genis, of course, had no choice on his part. The little mage would be going as a Katz in his "Katz Katz Katz" costume, completely pink and fluffy.  
"Aw, sis," Genis whined. "Do I have to wear THAT?"  
"Yes," Raine said sternly, shoving the adorably pink costume over his head. "Why don't you like it? It's pink."  
"Pink isn't very manly," the mage huffed. Kratos crossed his arms and nodded slightly.  
"You're not a man yet, Genis. You're thirteen now," said Kratos.  
"Gee, thanks for helping," protested Genis.  
"I am going in my Klonoa costume. It is sort of pink," said Presea. "Your costume will match mine. And my hair," she added as an afterthought.  
And so, Genis decided to wear his Katz costume. 

"Genis, what exactly is _sweet_?" Presea asked. "I haven't had candy since Rodyle gave me the Ex-sphere. I'm afraid I have forgotten what candy tastes like."  
"Oh, well that's easy!" Genis exclaimed. "Sweet is when you get this...well how do you define 'sweet'...?"  
"I want to know what the sweetest candy of all tastes like," Presea explained. "Colette told me that the sweetest candy of all was chocolate."  
"O-oh, Presea, I'll find you the sweetest candy of all," Genis declared.

After a few hours, the two children headed out the door.It was dark out, and the clouds covered the stars. Rain clouds.  
"Bye, Raine. Bye Kratos." Genis called over his shoulder.He let out a sigh as the door shut behind him. Finally, alone at last.  
"Well, shall we embarkon a quest for candy?"he said, trying (and failing) to look and act like a man. Of course, in a Katz costume, it's extremely hard for anyone to pull that off.EvenZelos.  
"Very well,"the little axe girl said, walking up the steps toa local neighbor and rang the doorbell.  
The door opened, and a little old lady hobbled to the front, smiling.  
"Trick or treat," the two said in unison.  
"Oh, well, what a cutie," she smiled a wrinkled smile at the mage, dumping a bag of candy into his pumpkin basket. "What are you?"  
"A Katz," Genis replied, staring into his basket.  
"And you, little miss?" The lady smiled.  
"Klonoa," she said, a smile cracking her face. "The mascot for the Lezareno Company."  
"Well, what a smart little girl!" The old woman added more candy into the basket. "Earns you some extra candy!"  
After the next few houses, Presea's bucket was full (and brimming!) while Genis' was only a meager half bucket.

"I still haven't found the sweetest candy," Presea said dejectedly after touring the whole town. She sighed, and looked up toward the sky. Thunder rumbled, and rain began to sprinkle down.  
"Don't worry, Presea," Genis said, rummaging through his basket.  
Soon afterwards, the sprinkling turned into a downpour. As the two children ran towards the Sage household, thunder and lighting flashed overhead.  
SLAM.  
Two, dripping kids stumbled into the room and slammed the door.  
"Genis! Presea! You're wet," exlaimed Raine, sitting up from the couch. "Quickly, change into something else. You'll catch cold."  
Shivering, they disappeared into their rooms and changed into their usual attire.  
"There now! How much candy did you get?" The scholar set down her book and sat up, smiling.  
"A bucketful," Genis said sadly.  
"A pillowcase-ful," Presea said.  
"Wow! That's a lot of candy from this neighborhood," Raine exclaimed. "You must have gotten at least a bag from every house!"  
"Yes, I did," the axe-girl said. "But I have yet to find the sweetest candy."  
"Well, that's an easy question," Kratos said, putting an arm around Raine. "Just look in the kitchen. It's something often overlooked."  
"It'll brighten anyone's day," Raine explained. "Remember, the kitchen, and something often overlooked as candy."  
"Okay," Genis said, tugging Presea into the kitchen.  
"Do you think they'll find it?" Kratos asked, popping a sugar cube into the half-elf's mouth.  
"How can they not?" She teased.

Sure enough, they had found it.  
Sitting on top of the kitchen counter, both had a spoon, and a bag of sugar laid open.  
"This is something sweet, in the kitchen, and often overlooked," said Genis proudly. "This is it." He ate another spoonful of sugar.  
"So this is the sweetest candy," Presea said, a contented sigh escaped her lips. "The sweetest candy of all."

* * *

Amazon Bunny: SHORT! And not one of my best works. I'msorry, everyone!It was rather rushed, and I don't have much time to work onmy ficlets anymore. With high school, everything's just so HECTIC! visit my website to contact me...

email me. That's easy enough, just click on my profile.

Anyway, leave lots of reviews, I like to know what my readers think.

HAPPYHALLOWEEN


End file.
